Game, Set, Match
by Mishmash625
Summary: I absolutely hated Mondays. It was bad enough that I was the new girl at Mt. Olympus. Now I have to deal with skimpy uniforms, fanatical justice ministers, crushes, playing mommy to a talking teacup, and the God of the Underworld who seeks to make my life a living hell. Did I mention his psycopathic girlfriend who hates my guts? What's a young witch to do? Thank god for friendship.


**Author's Notes: Hey, guys. So, I've always been into Disney and Greek Mythology, and after a dream that I had two nights ago, I decided to sit at my computer and see where this goes. I've always imagined what it would be like for the Disney gang to attend high school and I hope that everyone who reads this truly enjoys it. **

**This story will take place from Michelle's POV and as the chapters progress, you will be able to read the story from the other characters perspectives. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I am sad to say that besides Michelle, I do not own any of the characters from Walt Disney.**

* * *

**Game, Set, Match**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Mt. Olympus**

**The third week of September **

I absolutely hated Mondays. I really did. Bad enough that I had to start my first day as the new girl, but now I had to be the new girl on a Monday.

As soon as I woke up, I knew immediately that it was going to be a bad day. Instead of waking up at seven, I woke up an hour later. I barely had time for a shower, much less breakfast, and I completely misplaced my backpack. As a result, I had to rush on an empty stomach just to make it for my first period class.

Huffing and puffing, I did my best to calm down my breathing as I made my way inside the building.

I had to admit, I was nervous as hell. The grounds were expansive and the building was huge. Swallowing a gulp and pushing up my square glasses, I continued to head on.

Freshmen, sophomores, juniors, and seniors roamed the halls. Surprisingly, for such a large building, there were not that many kids. Wondering how many kids were in my grade, I let my thoughts take over.

Only when I heard the whispering did my head snap up.

I just rolled my eyes. Seriously?

If there's one thing I hate more than anything in life, it's having people stare at you like you're some kind of enigma. I was new, not weird.

Ignoring the eyes and the whispers of students in the hallways, I made my way to the main office.

Fifteen minutes later, I finally stepped inside the main office and looked around for someone who'd be able to give me my schedule.

Searching, I came across a craggy looking woman with numerous chins and wrinkles sitting behind her desk typing and organizing some papers.

Walking towards her, I smiled politely.

"Yes?" she barked. "What do you want?"

My eyebrows rose in surprise. Well, good morning to you too.

"Good morning," I chirped, purposely making my voice as happy as possible. "I'm a new student here and I was wondering if I could—"

"Yes, yes!" she snapped, rudely interrupting me. "Save it. I'll return with your schedule shortly. Meanwhile, step behind the line."

"_Whatever, lady_," I thought, shrugging.

I took a seat on an empty sofa. Twirling a curl, I checked my watch and wondered if there was a place here for coffee. My stomach grumbled and I pathetically pouted.

Two minutes later, the secretary returned and practically threw the schedule at me.

"Here!" she snarled, walking back towards her desk. "Now leave!"

"_Good, lord_!" I thought, my expression turning angry. What the hell was her problem? As soon as I was able to, I would definitely report her, the psychotic old hag.

Shooting her a nasty glare, I quickly glanced at my schedule. Just before I was even able to read my first period class, Ms. Cranky pants returned with the smallest pair of shorts and tightest t-shirt I had ever seen.

I looked at her confused.

She just rolled her eyes and threw the clothing at me.

I had to count to ten before I could respond.

"Excuse me, ma'am, I know that you have _so_ much to do, but what are the clothes for?"

The woman's eyes narrowed and stared at me as if I was stupid.

"You have gym fourth period," she explained snappishly. "All students are required to wear the proper uniform."

I didn't understand at first, but once I looked at the clothes, it all clicked.

"_This was the uniform_?" I thought, horrified.

My disgust must have been blatantly obvious because the secretary sent me an icy glare.

"I suggest that you remove that expression. This has been our uniform for the past fifty years and it shall not be changing anytime soon. Good day," she huffed, dismissing me.

Are you kidding me? The nerve! It was bad enough that I was hungry and met this old hag. Now I had to wear these scraps that she handed me. Fuck that!

"_Miserable old crow_," I thought furiously, walking out.

Walking down the hallways, I glanced at my schedule and did my best to find my locker number. One period later, I finally found it thanks to the help of one tiny blonde dressed in a short green dress.

Unloading the books that I pre-ordered last week, I checked my schedule.

My schedule wasn't too bad. I didn't even count homeroom as a period. I didn't mind History and English, and gym and lunch was a joke. I was not a fan of math and if the teacher was interesting, I could enjoy science. I was happy to notice that the last two periods were study hall for juniors and seniors.

Rereading everything, I noticed that juniors were required to report to school an hour earlier on Wednesdays for Mass and Thursdays for Health.

Mass? The hell?

Shrugging, I finished placing the rest of my books away. Checking my schedule one more time, I noticed that it was time for gym.

Eyeing the uniform with disgust, I stuffed it in my bag and started searching for the gymnasium. Luckily, it was nearby and not as hard to find.

There was no one inside the locker room when I went in. Feeling a tad bit relieved, I removed my black zip up hoodie and red and black-checkered skirt.

Slipping on the tight white t-shirt and the maroon colored shorts, I felt completely exposed. Although the shirt wasn't revealing, it was too tight, especially around my chest. The shorts skimmed my lower thighs and I knew that there was no way that I would bend down.

"_Ridiculous_," I thought angrily. It was without a doubt that a man was the one who designed this uniform.

I didn't even care if we were not allowed; I kept my black knee-high socks on. It seemed to make the uniform less trashy.

The only relief out of everything was that I wore the right kind of shoes. Thank god I chose to wear my red converse. I sent myself a reminder to keep an extra pair of sneakers in my locker.

Releasing a small sigh, I knew that I couldn't stay here forever. Grumbling, I headed inside the gymnasium.

* * *

There were about thirty, maybe forty kids in the class. Some guys were lifting weights, arm wrestling, and bull shitting, while the majority of the girls were gossiping, giggling, and even braiding their friends' hair.

Looking around the gym, I saw one girl sitting quietly in the corner reading and two other girls stretching and doing pushups. I was relieved to know that there were at least some girls here without the brains of trolls.

For the most part, I kept to myself. I had no idea where the teacher was and everyone pretty much ignored me. I didn't mind. It gave me the chance to actually look around.

I was furious to observe that while _all_ the girls were required to wear booty shorts and tight t-shirts, the guys all wore tank tops and loose fitting sweat pants.

I was totally annoyed. What pissed me off was that a lot of the girls didn't seem to be bothered by it. I actually saw several girls hitch up their shorts and roll up their shirts.

I was absolutely disgusted. Sending a look of disbelief towards two girls, I moved towards the bleachers. Sitting down, I sighed and rubbed my temples.

Just as I was about to close my eyes, I saw those two girls point at me and giggle.

I just raised an eyebrow. Something told me they didn't even realize that people had ears. Whatever. As if I cared.

"Look at those socks," I heard the first girl giggle. "They're so ugly!"

"I know," mocked the other. "And look! Her uniform's the largest size."

Laughing wildly, they sauntered away.

The largest size! They made this scrap they considered a uniform in smaller sizes! Unbelievable.

Although what they said wasn't nice, I was not that bothered by it.

I had no desire to change the way I was. I was not built stick thin. I was 5'5 and weighed 139 pounds. I worked out and ate what I wanted, when I wanted. My waist was small and stomach flat, my hips were womanly, my chest was decently sized, and I had an ass. I was proud of my shape and I would not let two willowy looking skanks make me feel bad about a shape that I inherited from every woman in my family.

My thoughts were interrupted with the arrival of the coach.

"Alright, you bunch of slackers!" yelled a gruff voice. "Front and center!"

The entire class grumbled and moved forward. As I joined them, I was unable to stop the small gasp that escaped me.

"_Holy shit!_" I thought. Our gym teacher was a centaur.

I didn't know why I was so surprised. Magical beings existed everywhere. I had to wonder, though. How was he able to catch, run, and throw by standing on two hind legs? I guess I would find out.

So into my thoughts, I did not even see everyone staring at me.

Turning red, I rubbed my neck nervously.

If he heard my gasp, the coach didn't show it. Instead, he looked at me curiously.

"You new?" he asked, looking at his clipboard.

"Yes, sir," I answered. "Today's my first day."

The coach nodded and quickly wrote something on his clipboard.

"Alright, kid. Introduce yourself to everyone. But make it quick. We've got a lesson to learn."

As if I didn't feel awkward enough.

"Hey, everyone," I said, trying to do my best to be quick but friendly. "My name's Michelle."

The class mumbled a few hellos. There were some people who sent me small smiles and one girl with long blonde hair sent me wave. The rest of the class just ignored me.

God, that was stupid. The coach looked bored.

"Welcome to Mt. Olympus, kid. In case I forgot to mention, just call me Phil. Mind your own business, do your work, and you'll be just fine. I see you have the uniform on?"

"Yes, sir," I mumbled, tugging down on my shorts. I would definitely implement a few changes once I went home.

One girl with gorgeous olive skin and emerald eyes shot me a grin, as if to say, I got you sweetheart. I returned her a smile of my own.

"Alright you bunch of slackers," said Phil, pacing. "Last week you learned the basics of blocking and avoiding direct hits and the week before that, you learned offensive strategies. This week, I want to see how you're able to combine both offensive and defensive techniques."

The entire class whispered murmurs of excitement and trepidation.

Personally, I was actually excited. Although I was no sports fanatic, I enjoyed learning new things and pushing my body to the limit. I looked around the gymnasium, observing some the kids there.

There were a lot of muscle heads and the majority of girls looked delicate. One girl with long wavy blonde hair and dreamy eyes looked pale and another girl with short black hair looked like she wanted to flee.

"Quiet!" yelled Phil. The entire class was silent.

"I want you guys to form a group of four, with two guys and two girls for each group. I want everyone to practice attacking and blocking with both genders. Get moving."

"_God damn it_," I thought, swearing. I just got here and now I had to position myself into a group. I was not exactly a loner, but I wasn't filled with sunshine and butterflies either. My balls didn't stretch that far.

As if sensing my thoughts, Phil turned to me. I felt weird that I had to look down at him to actually speak to him.

"Listen, sweetheart," he said, watching kids form groups. "I'm not forcing you to participate today since you just got here. It'll be a lot of action today and I ain't looking for any injuries. You can sit out."

"Thank you, sir," I replied. "But, if you don't mind, I would actually like to participate today.

Phil looked at me as if he saw Circe. The expression on his face was priceless.

"You mean, you actually want to fight?"

Did I really have to repeat myself?

"Yes, sir," I explained patiently. "Today's activity looks interesting and I want to learn."

Phil shot me a look of disbelief and let out a sigh.

"Suit yourself, sweetheart. Go find a group."

"Crap," I mumbled. I did not like group work.

I looked around the gym, noticing that all the groups looked formed. There was one group that had three members, but that lot looked shady. If I had to work alone, then I would.

Just as I was preparing to go solo, one girl called out to me.

"Hey! Over here."

I looked up surprised.

It was the girl with the emerald eyes.

"Come on," she grinned, flashing whiter than white teeth. "You can join our group."

I shot her a grateful smile as I walked towards her group.

Her group consisted of two guys. The first guy was extremely good looking. His hair was the color of the sun and reached just below his broad shoulders. His skin was slightly tan, his nose was Roman, and he was extremely tall. Judging by the way his face lit up when we headed over, he and Esmerala probably had a thing.

The second guy was extremely different looking. He was slightly shorter than me, but if his back and shoulders were straightened out instead of hunched, then he would definitely surpass me. His left eye looked permanently puffed up and his face looked squished and contorted. But, his eyes were the most startling shade of green I had ever seen. His face was kind and I could tell that he was really shy.

Making my way over, I did my best to act normal.

"Hi," I smiled shyly.

"Hey," said the blonde guy, shooting me a friendly grin. "Welcome to Mt. Olympus. My name's Phoebus. You've obviously met my girlfriend, Esmeralda, and this is our friend Quasimodo."

"Nice to meet you," I said, smiling directly at Quasimodo.

The guy lowered his head in return and flinched.

I stared at him confused.

"Are you alright?" I asked, slightly worried. Maybe I should give the guy a little space.

Quasimodo only stared at me with lowered eyes.

"I don't bite, you know," I joked kindly.

Quasimodo looked up startled. His cheeks were slightly flushed and he was unconsciously fiddling with his thumbs.

"You're talking to me?" he half asked, half mumbled.

"Uh, yeah," I grinned, twirling a curl. "I kind of tend to do that with someone I just met."

Quasimodo managed a small smile and as fast as it came, it soon disappeared.

"You're not afraid of me?" he asked quietly.

What? Afraid of him?

"Why would I be afraid of you?" I asked, surprised.

"Most people are repulsed by the way I look. They run away as soon as they see me."

I looked at him horrified. I knew it was completely inappropriate and could even be mistaken for pity, but the matter was so ridiculous. Shaking my head, I gave him one of my most bright and dazzling smiles.

Quasimodo looked like he was confounded. It was slightly adorable.

"You're a sweetheart," I grinned. "Who could possibly be afraid of you?"

Quasimodo looked speechless. This only made me wonder how many friends this boy really had. The thought both saddened and angered me at the same time.

"Listen," I explained, smiling kindly. "I don't know you, but I can tell that you're a good person. And for me, that's enough. I don't care what you look like. I'm not that kind of person. I know it may seem hard to believe, but I'd like to be friends."

And with that, I stuck out my hand for him to shake.

Quasimodo stared at me hesitantly. I didn't really blame him. I just waited for him to take his time.

"I promise," I said seriously, after a few seconds. "I'm not pulling any pranks. This is not a joke and I'm being one hundred and one percent serious."

Quasimodo stared at me for a few more seconds and then shot me the most wonderful smile.

His smile completely lit up and changed his entire face. Smiling at me happily, he shook my hand in a firm, yet gentle grip.

I rewarded him with another smile and held in a giggle when his ears turned red.

Turning to look at Phoebus and Esmeralda, I saw them give me a look of pride and acceptance.

"You can hang with us anytime," said Phoebus, giving me a pat on my shoulder.

"Thanks," I replied happily.

Shooting me another grin, he headed towards Quasimodo. I guess they were sparring first.

I headed towards Esmeralda. She was looking at me thoughtfully.

"That was really sweet, what you just did," she said. "Besides our group, he doesn't have many friends and Phoebus and I always worry. I haven't seen him smile like that in a long time. So thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. I meant every word that I said," I told her. "He's a sweetheart. As if I care how he looks. Honestly. Looks aren't everything."

"That they aren't," she agreed. "There's so much more."

She then shook her head. "You ready?"

"Bring it," I smirked, ready.

She returned my comment with a smirk of her own.

And so it began.

She was really good. I would bet all of my money that she was a dancer. Her movements were completely fluid and watching her move was an art.

Esmeralda wasn't a strong attacker, but she was a great defender. When she did strike, I had to really watch myself.

"You're really good at this," panted Esmeralda, a thin sheet of sweat coating her arms.

"Thanks," I panted, dodging an attack. "So are you."

So we were into our fighting that we didn't even have time to fight with Phoebus and Quasimodo.

Before we knew it, Phil called the entire class towards the center.

"Alright," said Phil, watching us. "I need two volunteers, one guy and one girl. Any takers?"

There were at least eight guys who raised their hands. I noticed that besides Esmeralda and a girl with her curly auburn hair in a high ponytail, no other girl volunteered.

I found that both laughable and sad.

"The same people!" roared Phil, slapping his head in frustration. "Can't you bone heads grow some balls and volunteer!"

No one said anything.

"Good lord," he sighed. "Same god damn people. Someone new volunteer or I pick!"

Several girls paled. One girl with dark curls and a mean face looked indifferent.

"I'll volunteer," I offered, raising my hand. The entire class looked at me as if I was an alien.

Phil looked both impressed and apprehensive, probably because he didn't actually observe me fighting.

"Sweetheart, you don't—"

"Sir, with all due respect, I can take care of myself just fine."

"Alright, kid," he muttered.

I could have sworn I heard him say your funeral.

"Michelle! Gaston! Go," roared Phil, watching us take center.

I moved towards the mat, observing my opponent. Some girls would label him as handsome, but his face reminded me of a Pekingese pug. He may have been built, but I immediately knew that his arrogance would be his downfall.

"Christ," I thought, my expression laughable.

Esmeralda tried to suppress a laugh. Phoebus and Quasimodo both sent me grins.

"When I count to three," roared Phil. "I want the both of you to begin. Remember, though, keep it clean!"

I sent him a slight nod to show I heard him while Gaston flexed his muscles and sent a wink to a three blonde triplets.

They all immediately swooned.

I rolled my eyes in response. This is why my gender always had such a bad reputation.

Phil looked irritated.

"One!" he counted.

Clearing my mind, I immediately positioned myself into defense mode. I had no idea how his attack style was and I was not stupid to just charge in without knowing my opponent. I would let him come to me.

Gaston smirked when he saw my position.

A bunch of ugly looking guys laughed.

I sent them all a fierce glare and put my fists up.

"Two!"

Now Gaston looked amused.

"Be careful, sweetheart," he said, grinning his obnoxious grin. "Wouldn't want to mess up that cute face. Don't worry, though. Gaston will go easy on you."

He referred to himself in third person? Good god, what a sleaze ball! I would crush him. That would teach him.

"Three!"

Phil barely finished counting when Gaston immediately charged towards me.

Only my reflexes saved me from being pummeled. Blocking his punch, I used my strength to push him back.

This was not an easy feature. The guy may be obnoxious, but he was strong.

Gaston looked surprised as he reeled back.

Angry, he immediately charged towards me. Once again, I was forced to dodge.

And so it continued. Gaston would charge towards me like a bull on steroids and I would be forced to dodge.

Ten minutes passed and I had to admit, I was getting tired. Dodging was not an easy feat and Gaston was heavy as hell.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the class glued to the fight and Phil smirk with pride.

Although a part of me was glad, I was getting tired. I had to think of how to end this quick.

Gaston barely looked winded.

Smirking at me condescendingly, he released a great bellowed laugh.

"Give up now, sweetheart. Or we'll be here all day. Just give up now and Gaston will let you back him a pie."

A pie! A pie! That arrogant—arrogant! That's it! That was what I'd do. I would his weakness against him.

Using my best acting skills, I fell to the ground whimpering and pretending to clutch my ankle.

Some of the girls gasped and Phoebus had to hold back Quasimodo.

Phil suddenly smiled and no one understood why he wasn't racing towards me.

Smug, Gaston moved towards me and I knew that now was my chance.

"Take this!" I yelled. And before he even knew what was coming, my leg swung out around his, tripping him. Like a boulder, Gaston tumbled over.

The entire class cheered and Phoebus wolf whistled.

I laughed at that.

Gaston rose up completely enraged. He charged towards me, his fists struck out.

I was pleased. Just as I predicted, his anger threw his moves completely off and he was everywhere.

Dodging quickly, I blocked his punch and using my strength, threw him backwards. Before he even had time to recover, I attacked. Our roles were reversed and now he was the one dodging my attacks. Although he may have been excellent with offense, his defense was pathetic.

One of my punches struck him in the chest and Gaston winced. Annoyed that it was still going on, I decided to end it. Surprising Gaston, I back flipped from him. Thinking that it was from fear, he roared towards me.

Big mistake. Using the muscles in my legs, I reacted with a high jump kick, completely catching him in his chin.

Gaston roared in pain and completely fell to the floor. Trying to get up, he fell back towards the floor.

The entire class stared at me speechless and just like that, the entire gymnasium was filled with cheers and whistles. Phil stared at me with pride and then suddenly he frowned.

"Michelle, watch out!" yelled Esmeralda. Her warning came too late.

Gaston's fist completely took my face by surprise.

I immediately fell over, my glasses flying to the other side of the gymnasium. That was not a light punch! I could feel my cheek throb and I knew without a doubt that it would bruise.

A bunch of the students gasped. I could hear Phil threatening Gaston with a suspension.

In reality, it was my own fault. I knew that he would play dirty, but I didn't think it would be after the match was over. I should have kept my defenses closed.

I could hear a bunch of people booing, while several others cackled.

"Gaston, you creep!" roared one guy with bright orange colored hair, coming towards me. "Is that how you get your kicks, you coward?"

His blue eyes glinted with fury and his muscles bulged threateningly.

He lowered himself towards me.

"Are you alright," he asked, lifting my head gently and placing my glasses onto my face.

"I'm fine," I murmured, getting up, wincing as I did so. I still felt a tad dizzy.

"Whoa, take it easy!" he advised, holding me. "You should sit down."

"I'm alright," I said, ignoring him.

Fighting the pain, I rose furiously!

Where is he? Where is that dirty playing stupid oaf!

Said oaf was grinning at me violently and cracking his knuckles. His face looked pleased and I knew that if he could, he would do it again.

I could feel the electricity crackle. I knew it was stupid and there was no need for it, but I didn't care.

Brandishing my wand from my knee-high socks, I mumbled the first spell that came to mind.

"Abrimus liftas!" I yelled, casting my spell.

It was childish, but it was the only thing I could think of. Gaston immediately levitated upside down. His screams of outrage were music to my years and I practically smiled a Cheshire smile.

The class gasped with shock and whispers immediately surged.

Several of the students looked impressed.

Gaston was furious.

"Release me this instant!" he raged. "Nobody humiliates Gaston!"

"Wanna bet!" I cried.

And with that, everyone was greeted with his heart and puppy dog boxers. The entire class roared with laughter.

The guy who helped me up earlier was practically rolling on the floor in hysterics and Esmeralda was laughing so hard that she started crying. Even Phil found the situation funny.

"Nice boxers, Gaston!" cried the girl with the high ponytail.

"Woof woof!" barked another girl.

And so it continued.

I could tell that Gaston was humiliated enough and so did Phil. Sending me a look, I suppressed a sigh and released my spell.

Gaston tumbled to the ground pant less.

Rising with rage, he rushed towards me. Before I knew it, Phoebus, Quasimodo, and the guy who helped me up immediately moved me out of the way.

Gaston stopped, hesitant. Phil did not stop the three of them.

"I dare you," growled Phoebus, cracking his knuckles. "Touch her and you'll wish you were still upside down."

Gaston was an idiot, but he was not suicidal. These three guys were no wimps.

Shooting me the most venomous glare, he strutted out of the gym with the dignity he had left.

The entire class was silent and the next thing you know, I was greeted with another round of applause and cheers.

I turned scarlet and attempted a small grin.

Esmeralda wolf-whistled and Phil realized it had gone far enough.

"Alright, you slackers. Hit the showers. Michelle, good job today. Get some ice for that bruise, kid. See you tomorrow."

Everyone turned to leave. Esmeralda looked towards me, but I motioned to her to go on without me. There was something I had to do first.

"Sir?"

Phil turned to address me.

"I just wanted to apologize," I said. "I wasn't trying to show off and I didn't mean to use magic. I was just angry. I promise it won't happen again. Please don't report anything that happened. I think that Gaston and I are even, don't you?"

Phil looked at me amused.

"Kid," he said, putting away the mats. "Save it. See you tomorrow."

I paused, speechless, and just sent him a grin. Hurrying towards the locker room, I couldn't even contain my laughter.

* * *

When I reached inside, there were only two girls left. Esmeralda immediately burst into hysterical laughter.

"Oh my god!" she laughed, tears streaming down her cheeks. "That was priceless! Best gym class ever."

"Thanks," I grinned. "I try."

The other remaining girl sent me a wide smile. I recognized her as the girl who waved at me.

"Hi!" she chirped happily. "I'm Rapunzel! You're Michelle, right?"

"Right," I smiled. "Nice to meet you, Rapunzel."

I didn't get to say anything else before she immediately started talking.

"You were amazing," she gushed. Her green eyes were shining. "I didn't know you were a witch."

"Thank you," I beamed, smiling. "Yeah, I am. I didn't intend for you guys to find out, but, now you know."

"I've never met a nice witch before," said Rapunzel, shaking her long hair out.

I sent her a look of confusion.

"What do you mean you've never met a nice witch before?"

"Don't be insulted," said Esmeralda, stepping in. "She didn't mean anything by it. In this high school, there are a few witches. However, they're not the kind you'd want to mess with. Believe me."

I understood a little better.

"There are good and bad people in every setting," I explained, changing back into my regular clothes. "Unfortunately, there are some witches who abuse their magic and give the rest of us horrible reputations. It really just depends on the person."

"Of course," said Rapunzel. "I really didn't mean anything by it."

"I know," I said, smiling. Grabbing my schedule, I saw that it was lunchtime. Thank god for that. I was hungry from missing breakfast and all that blocking didn't help. I needed food ASAP.

"What do you have next?" asked Esmeralda, putting on her hoop earrings.

"Lunch," I answered.

"Awesome!" grinned Rapunzel. "That's what we have next! You should sit with us! We'll introduce you to everyone."

"I'd like that," I beamed. Maybe this day wouldn't be so bad after all.

After making sure that we had everything, the three of us headed towards the cafeteria.

In the three minutes it took to walk there, I learned that Rapunzel loved art, astronomy, looking at ducks, had a pet chameleon, and was dating some guy named Flynn.

She was one of the chattiest girls I've ever met, but she was also the friendliest and the human personified version of the sun. I could only smile and nod politely.

Esmeralda just shot me a knowing grin. I could only laugh.

We finally reached the cafeteria and the three of us immediately headed on line. The cafeteria was huge and crowded with students. Different cliques sat at different tables except for the occasional loners. My observations diminished as the line progressed.

It was finally my turn. Ravenous from gym, I clapped with glee at all the choices that the cafeteria offered. Esmeralda and Rapunzel looked amused. In the end, I selected a veggie Panini, a Caesar salad, and an apple.

Esmeralda got sweet potato fries with a Greek salad and Rapunzel just chose Greek yogurt.

"Rapunzel, is that enough?" I asked worriedly. The girl barely got anything. Yogurt was not lunch. And the poor girl looked like she could use some.

"It's more than enough," she assured, laughing. "I never have time to finish everything anyway and it's a waste of food."

"You're insane," said Esmeralda, heading towards the back of the cafeteria. "Instead of focusing on your boyfriend the entire period, eat something."

I shook my head as the two of them playfully bickered back and forth.

We headed towards a table in the back where Phoebus, Quasimodo, and a cute guy with messy brown hair and mischievous persona sat. His smile widened when he saw Rapunzel and he sent me a look of interest.

"Hey guys!" chirped Rapunzel. "We have a new member at our table!"

Only Rapunzel could make lunch sound like some kind of club.

I held in a laugh.

"Flynn," she said happily. "This is Michelle! She's super nice and she can do magic! How cool is that!"

Flynn stared at me amused.

"So you're the bad ass witch who managed to kick Gaston's ass?"

Badass? I almost cracked up right there and then. That was too much. It didn't even occur to me to ask how he knew about Gaston.

"Yeah," I laughed. "I wouldn't say bad ass, but you're right about the witch part."

Flynn gave me a half lidded look.

"You're definitely the hottest witch I've seen around here. I've got a major thing for bad ass brunettes who wear cute short pleated skirts."

My eyes widened in disbelief and I stared at him uncomfortable. Phoebus, Rapunzel, and Esmeralda laughed.

Flynn just shot me a wink.

Rapunzel smacked her boyfriend upside his head.

"Don't mind him," she giggled. "He does that with a lot of girls. It's harmless."

"I'll remember that," I faltered, still a tad uncomfortable.

Flynn shot me a grin.

Esmeralda sat next to Phoebus, while Rapunzel sat next to Flynn. Quasimodo just sat there looking down at his tray and silently eating.

I put my tray down next him and he looked up, surprised.

I guess he was still a little shy.

I sent him a warm smile and as soon as I sat down, I immediately dug in. I was absolutely starving and it only took me two minutes to finish my salad. I was just about to start on my Panini when I could feel Quasimodo staring at me.

"What?" I asked, feeling embarrassed. Maybe I should slow down with my food.

"It's nothing," he smiled, holding in his laughter. "It's just nice to see a girl who enjoys food."

"I'm not usually this barbaric," I replied, grinning. "I didn't get a chance to eat breakfast and exercise always makes me work up an appetite."

He released a chuckle.

"How are you feeling?" he then asked, frowning at my bruised cheek.

"I'm fine," I assured him, remembering that it was still bruised. "I actually forgot about it until you reminded me."

"It doesn't hurt?"

"Not anymore. It'll be gone within a few days. It's not the worse injury I've had."

His eyes glinted with concern.

"How do you like it here so far?" he asked, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"It's alright," I replied. "You guys are nice enough to make me want to come back tomorrow."

Quasimodo grinned.

His grin then slightly faded.

The same guy who came to my defense earlier stood right across from us.

"Hey Quasimodo," he said.

Quasimodo nodded. The guy then turned to me.

"Hey," he smiled gently. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," I answered, slightly amused. "Believe me, I'm alright."

"I'm glad," he smiled, sitting across from me. "Gaston does not punch light."

"No, he doesn't, " I admitted, rolling my eyes.

The guy laughed.

"I'm Hercules," he introduced, sticking out his hand.

"Michelle," I said, shaking his hand. "Nice to properly meet you."

"Same to you," he said. "You know, you're a really good fighter. You should definitely meet my girlfriend. The two of you would get along amazingly."

"Definitely," I smiled. "Let me guess. She's the one with the curly auburn hair? Wears it in a high pony tail?"

Hercules looked amazed.

"How did you know?"

"It wasn't hard to figure out," I explained, laughing. "If we would get along then we'd have to have something in common. Only two other girls volunteered beside myself. Esmeralda is dating Phoebus. That just left her."

"I'll be damned," he complimented. "Are you always this observant?"

"For the most part," I answered, grinning. "It's just the way I am."

"You'll get along with all of us just fine," smiled Hercules. "Oh, there she is!"

I turned to where he looked and saw the high pony tailed girl approach our table. Hercules immediately stood up to kiss his girlfriend.

I looked away embarrassed. Quasimodo sent me a grin. I guess they were the affectionate kind.

They broke apart a few minutes later.

"Michelle," he said, breathless. "I'd like you to meet my girlfriend. Megara, this is—"

"Wonder boy," she purred, smiling. "I can introduce myself, you know. Honestly."

She sent me a foxy smile.

"Excuse Wonder boy here. He still doesn't get that I'm a tough girl. Can speak by myself and all."

Quasimodo tried to suppress a grin. Hercules smiled sheepishly.

"Nice to meet you, Megara," I laughed.

"Meg," she said, crinkling her nose. "At least that's what my friends call me. Right, Wonder boy?"

I released a roar of laughter. I liked her. She was funny, feisty, and a natural ball breaker. Hercules was _WHIPPED_. I personally found it amusing. It was nice to know that there was at least one female out there who wore the pants in their relationship.

Meg, as if sensing my thoughts, sent me a wink.

We didn't have to say anything else.

The rest of lunch was spent randomly chatting with Hercules, Meg, and Quasimodo. Everyone else was too busy with his or her significant other. I felt bad for Quasimodo. If I had to sit like this everyday alone, I'd kill myself.

Just as I was asking Meg if the school had a music program, something foul scented flew towards our table. Whatever that moldy thing was, it absolutely stunk. It splattered all over our table and Meg got the full brunt of it. The poor girl looked absolutely nauseated.

"The hell!" I muttered lividly. Who does that?

My question was immediately answered when a guy on the other side of the room started cracking up.

"Hades!" roared Hercules, standing up. "Son of a bitch! I warned you. Leave my girlfriend the fuck alone!"

In a puff of gray smoke, he appeared at our table.

My eyes widened with shock. I don't know who this guy was, but there was no way in hell that he was fully human. His skin was blue and gray tinged, his eyes were a molten yellow, and his hair was blue fire. His chin was large and his nose was crooked, as if he broke it into too many fights, but I couldn't say that he was fully ugly. He was tall, at least a foot taller than I was, and his shoulders were broader than anyone else I met today. His body was muscular and he radiated strength. But, his expression was creepy, his teeth were shark like, and his aura was laced with darkness. This was not someone you'd want to be friends with.

I must have been too obvious in my observation because he immediately turned towards me.

I did not look away.

"Well, well, well," he said, amused. "What do we have here?"

Quasimodo tensed and Meg glared at him.

"Get away from our table," growled Hercules. "And while you're at it, leave her alone."

"Now hang on a minute, Wonder Boy," he smirked. "I always remember a face. And for some reason, I can't seem to recall hers. Shame. Such a pretty face too, bruise and all."

Hercules practically roared with rage. Thank god Meg had the sense to calm her man down.

I just rolled my eyes. The guy was harmless. A prankster and an arrogant prick, but harmless nonetheless.

Still, I did not appreciate the "special" surprise he launched at our table.

"Don't you have anything better else to do than to start trouble?" I asked, bored.

"Trouble's my middle name, sweetheart," he smirked. "I'd be careful if I were you."

"Is that so?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Please."

Hades did not look amused. The entire table was silent. Even Meg and Hercules were quiet.

Hades narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe these losers here didn't inform you who're dealing with, but since you're new here, I'll be kind and let you off with a warning. You don't want me on your bad list, sweetheart. You're getting into a game you can't finish and believe me when I say I always win."

I sent him a ferocious glare. I don't care who he was. I faced bigger demons than him. He didn't frighten me and I would not let him insult me or anyone else at this table. Miserable creep!

"Don't patronize me," I growled. "And don't call me sweetheart. You have some nerve! You get your kicks by feeding off of other people's misery and you're about as liked as that disgusting thing you threw at us. Please. Do yourself a huge favor and save your speech for someone who cares."

By now the entire cafeteria was silent. The girl with black curly hair and the mean expression from gym class shot me a vindictive look and a bunch of other people shot me looks of fear.

I could tell that what I said angered him. The spiky cloud of blue fire on his hair rose several inches above his head and spread throughout his back and shoulders. His teeth were bared and fists clenched.

Most people, like some at my table, would have flinched, but I refused to. Even though he was slightly intimidating, I would stand my ground. I would not look away.

I don't know how long we locked eyes, but eventually, his hair of blue fire returned to normal.

His eyes were still narrowed and I could tell that he was going to retort back.

But, suddenly, he looked at me, really looked at me, and an evil grin formed on his face. Phoebus immediately stood up. So did Rapunzel's boyfriend.

Hades continued to smile evilly and then all of a sudden, started clapping in a condescending manner.

"Well," he smirked savagely. "What do you know? The little witch has a backbone. Bravo. Careful though, sweetheart. Didn't your _parents_ ever teach you not to play with fire?"

I gasped in surprise.

Red entered my vision as I swallowed the lump in my throat. If it weren't for Quasimodo holding me back, I would have lunged at him.

Hades laughed cruelly.

"You losers are too easy. I'm off. Watch your back, sweetheart. You haven't seen the last of me. See you on the flip side, Nut Meg. You might want to clean up. Don't wanna scare everyone in the hallway."

Cackling wildly, he headed back to his table.

Our entire table was silent. Hercules looked positively enraged and Flynn was frowning.

"Are you alright?" asked Esmeralda worriedly. "We all saw what happened. Ignore Hades. He's trouble."

"I'm fine," I growled, doing my best to remain in control.

"You're not," said Esmeralda, coming over and patting my back soothingly. "It's alright. He's insane. Like you said, he gets his kicks from making other people miserable. I have to say though, what you did was amazing. Not many people can stand up to Olympus's residential hot-head."

"He doesn't frighten me," I said, finally regaining control over my emotions. "I've dealt with people like him before."

"I'm sure you have," smiled Esmeralda.

Just as I smiled at her, the warning bell rang. Everyone at our table got up to throw their food away.

"What class do you have next?" asked Esmeralda, grabbing her bag.

"Math," I replied frowning. "You?"

"English," she answered. "So does Quasimodo. Flynn, Rapunzel, and Phoebus have history. Do you need help finding your class?"

"It's alright, Esmeralda," said Hercules. "Meg and I have math. We'll take her there."

"Alright," she said. "Sounds good. Hopefully I'll see you in my other classes."

"See you later," I said, waving at everyone else. Turning back to Hercules and Meg, I frowned as I watched her try to clean herself with a wet napkin.

"I'll be right back," she said, frustrated. "You and wonder boy go ahead without me. I'll meet you two there. I want to go to the bathroom and wash this stuff off."

"Hang on," I told Meg, stopping her. "This might help."

Hercules looked worried as I whipped out my wand.

"This won't hurt," I reassured him. "Claro asorbas," I whispered, pointing at Meg.

The food and stains in her hair and clothing immediately disappeared and her scent returned back to normal.

Hercules's blue eyes widened in amazement and Meg grinned at me gratefully.

"That is sick!" she said, staring at me in wonder. "You're amazing!"

I laughed embarrassed.

"I'm not," I answered, smiling. "But thanks anyway."

* * *

After cleaning her up, Hercules and Meg led me to math. Just as I predicted, I hated math. As soon as I came in, I introduced myself to the teacher and all he did was glare and told me to sit down. His lessons were confusing and I was really behind. I had to force myself to pay attention

When class ended, I was extremely thankful.

"Oh my god!" I frowned after, walking with Meg and Hercules. "What the hell was that guy saying? I'm so far behind! Hercules, do you think I can borrow your notes? I'll give you back everything tomorrow. I just need to take a look so I can catch up with what we're learning."

As soon as I was finished, Meg started hysterically laughing. Hercules looked embarrassed.

"Wonder boy doesn't take notes," she snorted.

"What do you mean he doesn't take notes?" I asked incredulously.

"He just doesn't," she said. "And what he does take you can't even read."

I turned towards Hercules.

"How do you study for tests?"

"I borrow Meg's," he answered sheepishly.

I just rolled my eyes. Meg shot me a sympathetic look.

"Relax. You can just take mine. Take your time with them."

"Thanks," I said appreciatively.

* * *

And so my day continued. I was extremely happy when I found out that I had science with Rapunzel and Quasimodo. Our science teacher was a jolly, kind, old man named Maurice. He genuinely loved his job and his mustache crinkled whenever he got excited.

Although he assigned us a lot of homework, I didn't mind. I really liked his class and I could tell that I would actually learn something from him.

Meanwhile, study hall was an absolute joke. I had no idea whatsoever why the school gave juniors and seniors two free periods to study. None of us actually got any work done and those who tried to couldn't even concentrate. If there's one thing that I learned from today, it's that it's not exactly easy to do homework when you're friends with three couples. Watching your friends play tonsil hockey didn't exactly motivate you to solve logarithms.

I seriously felt bad for Quasimodo. Although Flynn and Rapunzel were relatively respectable, Meg, Hercules, Phoebus, and Esmeralda had no problems whatsoever with engaging in public displays of affection. Although it was somewhat sweet, it was also a little too much. I couldn't concentrate without watching my friends giggle or swap spot and I couldn't stop my face from turning red. Honestly, I'm sorry. Get a room. I seriously had no idea how Quasimodo handled being friends with three couples.

* * *

By the time I got home, it was only three thirty. Although I could have teleported or accepted a ride from one of the guys, I decided to walk home. My house wasn't that far from the school and I didn't mind walking fifteen minutes. I was in a good mood, today was a beautiful day, and despite the bruise on my face, I survived my first day at Mt. Olympus.

I had to admit, I didn't think that I would enjoy today. I didn't think that I would look forward to going to school tomorrow, and I didn't think that I would actually make friends.

As I walked home, I smiled to myself.

I guess Mondays weren't so bad after all.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, that's chapter one of Game, Set, Match. Hope you all enjoyed it! Chapter two will be a lot more action packed. For those who are curious, here's a little preview of the next chapter.**

**Please read and review!**

_When the four of us walked into the building, I expected that we would head to a classroom. What I did not expect was that we would enter a corridor that led us to the church of Notre Dame._

_I was not religious. I had never been to any sacred place of worship, but I could see the beauty behind Notre Dame. The walls were made of pure stone, the doors were heavy, and the candles and glass colored windows made the place seem magical._

_As we headed inside the chapel, I was not surprised to see our entire grade sitting down. It certainly was large enough to hold everyone._

_As we all sat down, I was just about to ask Esmeralda if there was anyone to supervise the students, when everyone fell silent._


End file.
